User blog:Eronan/Cardfight Vanguard Card Creator
So for a while now, I've been making a program for the creation of Cards hoping to make it like Magic Set Editor. Feeling like it'd be easier to just go with something I'm familiar with. I used Visual Studio. The SP CheckBox is currently disabled it will probably be disabled for a long time to come unless I learn how to outline images along with text soon. The Program *It is designed to be as simple as possible **Anyone with the ability to read while also understanding the basic game mechanics should be able to use it. *Aether Fan Nation is included as an extra example for nations. *Report bugs on this Blog in comments. Features *Save your cards *Easy Type and Load *Crop and Zoom Card Art *Normal, Trigger, Stride and G-Guardian Borders. *Grade 4 Image changes based on G-Guardian or Stride. *Shields: None, Sentinel, 5000, 10000, and 15000. *You may enter in any clan name. *Automatic text resizer for the name, race and clan. *Add in your own Nations. (Do not do this unless you've read the last part of the help document) *Add in your own ability icons. (Do not do this unless you've read the last part of the help document) *Ability respaces itself if there is extra space. Download The download includes all the fonts and images packaged in there you should not be required to install the fonts. Though if it does happen the fonts are not working install the fonts. You'll require the .NET Framework 4.5.2. to run the program make sure you computer is updated with it if you are experiencing problems. The Git Repository is now available, if someone with the knowledge on how to port it over to Mac wishes to, please do. Make sure to double check the executable file for its Version. It should be listed as "Version 0.5" if it is download from the Mirror. Windows: mediafire Windows Mirror: github Git Repository: GitHub Default Ability Icons There are 4 Uneditable Icons (Counter Blast, Soul Blast, Counter Charge, Soul Charge) and 2 other uneditable replacements (Lenticular Brackets). Everything else is editable in the replacements.txt file. You can find the default replacements in the Help Document. In order to access them you need to make sure that the text you want to replace is only 1 word with no underscores '_' and that the word begins and ends with '{' and '}' respectively otherwise you'll receive an error message. In order to format text use Here for Red. Here for Bold.Here for Italics. These are the default Replacement Texts: *{CB(X)} - Counter Blast *{CC(X)} - Counter Charge *{SB(X)} - Soul Blast *{SC(X)} - Soul Charge *{CB} - Counter Blast No Circle *{CC} - Counter Charge No Circle *{SB} - Soul Blast No Circle *{SC} - Soul Charge No Circle *{AUTO} - AUTO Ability *{CONT} - CONT Ability *{ACT} - ACT Ability *{IMM} - IMM Ability *{Critical} - Critical Icon *{Boost} - Boost Ability Icon *{Heal} - Heal Ability Icon *{Intercept} - Intercept Ability Icon *{LB} - Limit Break Effect Icon *{Legion} - Legion Effect Icon *{Power} - Power Icon *{Rest} - Rest Icon *{Shield} - Shield Icon *{Stand} - Stand Icon *{Twin} - Twin Drive Icon *{1/Turn} - 1/Turn Image *{GB1} - Generation Break 1 *{GB2} - Generation Break 2 *{GB3} - Generation Break 3 *{LB4} - Limit Break 4 *{LB5} - Limit Break 5 *{Leg20} - Legion 20000 *{Leg21} - Legion 21000 *{Leg22} - Legion 22000 *{Link} - Link Icon *{RF} - Royal Flush Icon *{G-Guardian} - G-Guardian Image *{Stride} - Stride Image *{RC} - Rear-guard Circle *{GC} - Guardian Circle *{VC} - Vanguard Circle Example Image from here Help Document This is more of a joke than a help document. However, if you are really struggling feel free to use it. It is written using only the 1000 most common words of the English Language using the xkcd Simple Writer. A few funny phrases in there to replace ones that you'd probably understand. For anyone who is a fan of xkcd, feel free to talk about it :P. Changelog Changelog 23/08/2017 Ver 1.1 *Fixed Power Bug with Exporting to CardTable *Fixed Error issue with LoadCardArt *Added GB8 *LoadCardArt still buggy. Changelog 05/04/2017 Ver 1.0 *Shortcut Keys are Listed *Added 2 new Shortcuts: Quit and Help *Removed xml file *Box for Loading Art is now Resizable Changelog 04/03/2017 Ver 0.9 *Special Print Added *Outline Image Function Fixed *Respace based on first character function *Opening Dialogs no longer have pre-set text *Added Shortcut for Loading Image *Open Card Art using "Open With..." *Fixed Maximum Width/Height Issues *Added CB, SB, SC and CC icons without circle *Fixed AUTO, ACT, IMM, and CONT transparency issues for outlining images *The program will no longer break if you do not have "Settings.xml" Changelog 13/02/2017 Ver 0.8 *The line height of the effect is now smaller *You can now open files from the ".crd" files by setting the program as the "Open With..." program *Keyboard Controls added *(Source Code only:) Image Outline Method added Changelog 18/01/2017 Ver 0.7 *Added an "Invert Spacing" Function *Fixed Export CardTable Function *Changed the Menu for the right click of the textbox *Export Card Information as Text *Character Spacing Re-Fixed Changelog 02/01/2017 Ver 0.6: *Changed Redirect Link for Copy Button from Home Page to Card Page *Added Buttons for Bold, Italics and Red formatting *Fixed issue with text and Right Lenticular Bracket *Updated User Interface so that it is spread apart a bit more *Added complete tutorial for the Effect Text Changelog 31/12/2016 Ver 0.5: *Counter Blast, Counter Charge, Soul Blast Soul Charge icons for Menus *"Has Effect" is treated as if there was nothing in the textbox when writing Flavour *Fixed Issue with with Text Measuring and Styles *Fixed Transparency on ACT/CONT/AUTO/IMM Images *Added in Fanon CardTable Export *Invert '_' and ' ' for respacing available. *Changed the help document from Word to PDF making the .zip file smaller *Updated Help Document with new Features *Fixecd Bug with empty setting preferences. *Effect Text now uses HTML-like Tags instead of the automatic formatters. Changelog 29/12/2016 Ver 0.4: *Touken Ranbu + Cray Elemental 'Nations' available. (You are not able to add in your own 'Nations' like these two) *If you "Save" or "Save As", you are able to Reload it without Opening it first. *You now must choose the outline colour for your Nation. *New will cause the Preview to reset as well. *Flavour Text available. *Effect Text Box now more transparent. *Deleted Unused Fonts. *Git Repository available. *Automatic Load Card Art Location available 21/12/2016 Ver 0.3: *Added Ability Support *Replacement.txt Updated to Work with new Ability Support *Updated Help Document on Effect Icons Category:Blog posts